Talk:Yacumama
=Misc. discussion= What does "50% Spiritual Damage" mean? Storme 05:10, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :Spirits Within and Atonement deal spiritual damage, which is different than any other damage type. --Kyrie 23:17, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::What this probably means is that he has 50% magic damage reduction like Pots do. Has this been tested? Bjarki 18:41, April 20, 2010 (UTC) seems to have triple attack, hits very very fast. uses 2 hour (hundred fist) every 20%~. can be found in East ron S. Tier II. Dammian 22:56, March 23, 2010 (UTC) In four fights I never saw a triple attack (which would result in four attacks per round.) Changed triple attack to double attack, which explains the occasional three attacks per round.--Innuendo 17:10, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Ran into this just now, used hundred fists 6 times total. Fought in East ronfaure present. While fighting this with my BLM static, we had a group watching us. After Yacumama did Ink Jet, one of the on lookers got killed. He was not in alliance nor had hate.Natsuchii 05:59, March 28, 2010 (UTC) =Spawn Locations= Is this entirely random? In efforts to NOT pop the other tier 2 VNM (Capricornus) in these areas, can you list where you roughly popped Yacumama? --Leylah East Ronfaure [S]: NE corner of map, East middle of map, Far SW corner of map(shares with Copricornus) East Ronfaure: NE corner of map x1, East middle of map x2 (Capricornus is always in the group of bunnies/pixies in the middle of the East side of map), SW Corner of map x1 Jugner Forest:Near the zone to La Theine Plateau (also saw Capricornus spawn here, so be careful), Far SE side of map near "bone wall" area. (F-8) just south of maiden's spring. Jugner Forest [S]: S of the OP, Maw side (Enter zone from maw and check, not from campaign warp) Does this have a respawn timer on it? =Hate Reset/Decay?= Was fighting him with 2 PLDs and after relentless C4's and Shield bash and sentinel, Atonement did an amazing 0 damage.. Was wonder if anyone else has noticed this. --Xoltol 04:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::*Tentacle MIGHT reset hate, but i am not 100% sure.There is a move that does it though.--demonwhisper 20:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::*Ink Jet resets hate, but not in usual fashion. Seems to reset hate on current target first, then ready ink jet on other targets. --Dr Crusis 07:49, March 29, 2010 (UTC)\ ::*Neither of these are complete hate resets. Had a thf I solo'd this for that hit it a couple times (before learning it's a bad idea to be near maelstrom), and I never lost hate to her. Saw both moves at least twice. Aok1313 06:00, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::*I agree with Dr Crusis, the hate reset works in a strange way. It seems like Yacumama first resets hate on his current target and then uses Ink Jet on his next target. But it's not always the case, which is even stranger. In my experience duoing this NM with THF and DNC, the first Ink Jet reset my hate (THF) and hit the DNC, but then all the next Ink Jets on the DNC had no hate reset effect at all (which made it very hard for me to get hate back...). I don't quite understand how it works. --Soily 11:09, November 5, 2010 (UTC) =Testimonials= Succesful strategies Solo Easy solo by 90DNC/45NIN. Capped at 341 evasion skill, +91 evasion, +30 AGI, and +17 evasion skill on gear. Fights took no longer than 10 mins. Kept fan dance up to protect against lucky shots, and hundred fists. Used stun during hundred fists only when I needed to recast shadows, and cured myself when necessary, WSed when I had extra TP. Used AGI kila+2 x2 and swapped in kartika before kill. 3/6 kills soloed so far, gonna solo the rest. No point in getting a pt for something this easy. Pack on enough evasion gear and this guy is stupidly easy. Used a soothing healer NPC for the third kill and it went by even faster and easier since I could use my TP for WSing more often instead of healing. --Sevynwarr 08:04, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Soloed 90Dnc/45Nin with difficulty. Decided to try and solo since i was 4/6 on kills. I had +44 evasion from gear(most of which was the infamous pink suit and low level evasion equipment), daggers and evasion were fully meritted. I kept Fan Dance up, and shadows of course, and when i could i used ninjitsu to blind, slow. I used others but those were the only ones that didnt get resisted. Blind stuck 1/3 of the time and slow stuck two or three times. Didnt do any weaponskill due to my dire need of TP until the very end of the fight. Used stutter step, and stun everytime it was up. Got ugly a few times as spectators of my server stopped to see if would die or not but it was a victory. Keep trying to blind ninjitsu because it helps so much when it does its 2hr. Took me roughly about 30 mins or so to kill. Stompmndnutz/Lakshmi 2/8/11 19:47 Soloed by a 80RDM/BLU. Used Wild Carrot to heal. Took roughly 30min to kill --Clari 04:53, July 5, 2010 (UTC) *I'm the red mage that soloed this for Clari, and it wasn't really DD style. Defense bonus, max MP, auto-regen are the spells I set, and I had a mix/mash of defense and -pdt damage gear (if you're interested in exact sets, PM me), and basically just melee'd him down. Shock spikes plus bibiki seashell, flat blade durring hundred fists (which was completely unneeded), and you can just wait out 100 fists before recasting stoneskin. With bio3 and a taco, average hits didn't do more than 20 damage, and crits couldn't break 70. Got lots of parry skillups too, so will fight this again anytime for people in the future. Oh, and no convert used, over 300 MP left at the end of the fight. Did in east ronfaure S. Aok1313 05:35, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Soloed NIN80/RDM40 // Location: East Ronfaure (S)' // Fight time:' 1 hour 15 mins *Kite around a fence go through ele wheel, when it 2 hours just avaiod being hit. easy fight up till 20%, I noticed that when its HP <20% it will 2 hour every 2 mins, this adds more danger if your least expecting it. casting timing is key to gilling this as quick as possible, just keep up shell and barwater, use cure 2 or cure 3 and regen for healing. If your going to try thing i will suggest some refresh drinks and or hi-ether. Lightvision/Cerberus Heres a video of Mervi(Avesta)RDM/BLU Soloing him not sure of his lvl its 75-80 http://zoome.jp/atseva/diary/24 Joke as RDM99/BLU49 I'm writing this as i'm killing it, didn't even need cocoon. could have probably done this /blm to be honest. User:Alexisback Duo *Just duo'd this NM 3 times with THF/NIN 85 (me) and a friend DNC/NIN 85 too. It's not an easy fight but if you're careful it's not too bad. I used some Evasion gear (+merits) and a Bibiki Seashell for the Aquan Killer effect, which intimidates the NM occasionnally. We start the fight with TP (100+ for me, 300 for DNC) and I open with SAWS right after Yacumama pops in order to get hate. We then beat it until it reaches 80% and uses Hundred Fists. At that time, the DNC stuns the NM whenever he can and cures the damage we take. I'm usually tanking at the begining of HF (he misses me a lot but I still get hit and go down pretty fast), then the DNC starts tanking because of the big cures. Once Hundred Fists has worn off, it's time for the DNC to get TP back. I usually turn around so that I don't do too much damage and trigger the next Hundred Fists before the DNC is ready. So I just Collaborator the Dancer to start getting some hate back (Hate is a bit weird because of some TP moves - Ink Jet - that reset hate in a strange way). When we're ready for the next Hundred Fists, I take hate with another SAWS, bringing the NM down below the next HF threshold, and we repeat the same process until the end. However, below 20%, you have to finish it pretty fast because he will use Hundred Fists again regularly. He doesn't have too many HP anyway so it's not really a problem. If you fight this as THF, remember that you have 2 very useful tools if things start looking ugly at low HP (if the DNC dies, mainly). the first one is obviously Perfect Dodge, which can counter Hundred Fists. The other one is Flee which can let you run away from the NM until HF wears off so you can safely finish him. Although he "runs" fast, he won't catch up with you if you flee. --Soily 00:07, November 5, 2010 (UTC) *Basically solo'd by 85RDM/28BLU but 85 COR/WHM present as well. RDM hadly has a /BLU set-up but only used cocoon. Fully buffed with 700+ DEF (taco included), RDM just melee'd it down with COR only curing when cocoon couldn't be reapplied. COR also enhanced Bio III with Dark Shot. Pretty easy fight overall.--Froggis 21:51, October 29, 2010 (UTC) *Basically solo'd as THF/DNC99. Very easy. Had a WHM with me, but he just casted some buffs. --Gilrhean Strategies Set up: Trio: 80MNK/WAR, 80BLU/RDM, 80RDM/SCH ' After our lsmate telling us Yacu was too much to handle we didn't want to go to jugner to find another Capricornus so we did it anyway! Ate Tavnazin Taco, RDM gave Phalanx to everyone and SS to everyone, Protect and Shell 4, MNK used Defender if getting raped during Hundred Fists. BLU totally PWNT it, big DMG skillchains, semi-stunlock during Hundred Fists. Very easy fight, could be duoed with BLU and RDM easily. Fight took no longer than 3-4 minutes. Got cocky and tried to kill Capricornus with these subs and we got completely raped, haha, not a good idea. Ejiboo '''Set up: PLD/RDM, WHM/SCHx2, COR/DRK, RDM, SMN ' Fight took a while but went smooth. Both WHMs keeping the PLD alive while the SMN used Ramuh to deal DMG and help stun (also kept shock spikes up). COR kept Gallant's Roll and Evoker's Roll up, also used Quick Draw when he could making sure not to pull hate. COR also used Stun and Weapon Bash during mobs 2hr to help lessen the DMG delt to the PLD. RDM just refreshed both themselves and the PLD and kept haste up. Also tossing out cures as needed to help the WHMs. PLD saved Sentinel and Shield Bash for Hundred Fist. Alternating them during each 2h useage. Just take it slow and pay attention. Easy fight if everyone is doing their jobs. Also note Bibiki seashell intimidated enough to make it worth wearing. Would highly recommenced wearing it if you have it. 'Set up: 3 RDM/NIN, 1 SMN/NIN ' Bounced hate around. Hundred fist was deadly. We had Physical Damage down gears and that saved us from dying. Kited around stone wall near King Ranperre's Tomb whenever Yacumama used hundred fist. Dealt damage to Yacumama using SMN's Diabolos, Tier 3 nukes, and DOT- Bio II and Poison II. --Jam jam 20:03, March 25, 2010 (UTC) '''Set up: 6 BLM/RDM Pop with stun directly after. BLMs stand in a circle for bouncing hate. Casting AM2 nukes and random stuns takes it down quickly.Natsuchii 06:06, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Set up: NIN/DNCx2, RDM/WHM, WHM/SCH, BRD/WHM ' We just treated this one like Charybdis, mostly. The NIN's stored to 300TP prior to start, and tanked opposite sides as it has high guard, so at least one NIN wasnt getting guarded all the time. Let the NIN's do most of the curing but WHM was throwing regen 3 and barwatera on the tanks and clutch cures. BRD did double Mambo on the tanks, Balladx2 on Mages. RDM was able to blind it, and put Bio II and Poison II on it. It was tricky, and had some spots where hate would go to the mages, but taking it slow we mangaged it, fight took around 15mins. So far we are 1/1 on Blue Abyssite --Alshandra March 27, 2010 '''Set up: DRK/NIN, RDM/WHM, SCH/WHM, MNK/WAR, BLM/WHM, PLD/WAR ' Fight took a while and was not easy going.Both the RDM and the SCH kept the PLD alive but at a push.Was not prepared and went in with no TP not recommended.Would recommend a stunner in the fight as it was not resisted once.Only reason we survived was RDM was from our linkshell and was invited in at 80%. The BLM was a random invite @ 50% as he had seen we was in trouble and started to help.The mob hits very fast and at times took the PLD hp down very fast. I don't recommend having a blink tank. With all this we won the fight with the DRK/NIN being the only death.The setup was not ideal and we only tried fighting the mob to see how difficult it was. '''Pinning Strat: East Ronfaure (S) goto west end bend in fence located at center west most end of grid J-7. Pathing is kinda odd there, just run to fence bend and then north slightly (5 yalms roughly)from the bend; mob oddly paths from south side of fence bend and takes a very wide path to west then north. Dot's, low nukes/etc, go /nin.--Endlesspath 09:47, May 12, 2011 (UTC) --Masekase April 3, 2010 we went 1/1 on Blue Abyssite 'Set up: PLD/RDM, WHM, SAM, COR ' Biggest key was keeping an eye on the mob's HP and at every 20% have sentinel ready. MP was a bit of an issue so another mage or refresh would of made the fight much easier. But still took it slow to give time for the WHM to rest MP between the hundred fists and SAM zerging it down the last 20% did pull off the win. --Valient 04:25, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Moved from main page: Soloable by RDM/NIN in east ronfaure (S) with Bio II, Poison II and nukes. --Comment added by PandeSteam on April 1st, 2010, at 10:09, and then removed on May 16th. *I want to know if this was an April fools joke, or a serious comment, and if it was serious, I'd like to know how he contended with the 300+ melee hits, triple attack, hundred fisting, flee speeds, gravity, bind, and sleep immunity, and the very nature of the NM being impossible to zone-nuke. I've fought it a couple times, and while there are fences you can use to keep him from catching you for short periods of time, it wouldn't be anything long enough to keep yourself alive or cast any spells (short of utsu: ni maybe, and even then he'd still have time to get around to swipe off the shadows again). I can see this sort of terrain-kiting being used in a duo, but he's too fast for it to work in a solo. Aok1313 10:12, May 18, 2010 (UTC) **It may have been done using a pathfinding glitch that allows practically any job to solo it around a particular fence. It IS a jailable exploit.Krizz 12:23, May 21, 2010 (UTC) BLU's Head Butt helps a lot. Aethyr 23:57, April 28, 2010 (UTC)Hviteulf Quetzalcoatl Failed attempts Solo Tried to solo as DNC/NIN and DNC/PLD for the magian dagger trials. Evasion skill: 314 (with gear) -10% PDT and +39 evasion without closed position merits. Try 1: DNC/NIN Went in to try it for kicks /NIN and survived through 1 and 1/2 hundred fists rounds (60%) Try 2: DNC/PLD Started this time with 300% tp and 4 finishing moves. Fight was pretty smooth, stayed in full evasion gear except when healing myself. Never WS'ed, just stayed as close to 300% tp as I could while melee'ing it down. I kept fan dance up the whole time, and at 80% when it 2hr'ed I popped Sentinel (and fan dance if timer is ready). A good technique was to violent flourish and run, putting some distance between it and you until 2hr is over. Fight ended around 40% when it's hundred fists started connecting and stun missed. Try 3: DNC/PLD Same start and the fight went as smooth as before. If needed you can swap targets to a battrap and gain TP/ FM for healing. However, around 35% it's attack and accuracy was boosted it seemed. Instead of hitting for 65+ it was hitting 100+ every time. Unfortunately I don't think this can be solo'd by a dancer. Have yet to try /war but pretty sure it will have a similar outcome.Sarumanoles 20:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC)Sarumanoles Edit: Attempted solo today as 85DNC/NIN and got Yacumama to 12% solo and had a friend come nuke it to death. This CAN be solo'd now as dnc/nin from my experience. Used tav taco and standard sigil buffs. Not necessarily needed but can be pinned by any of the larger trees in ronfaure during hundred fists. Evasion skill (not capped yet) is 325 with gear and capped merits. Evasion +60, +15 more from closed position. Duo *Attempted the fight with DNC/NIN(me) and RNG/NIN. Stored to 300% TP before fight. Was fairly easy to tank for first 10% of its hp, no TP was even needed. Then he started to get off some TP moves and started to take down my TP. Ranger could deal substantial DD but DNC is not very good at holding hate. Eventually the fight went south around 80%. Shadowbind did work on the NM but RNG was unable to kite it due to its enhanced movement speed. Could have been possibly triod with RDM to help. *I just did this today ... went 1/5 ... duo: blu/nin and whm/blm -- The one i won ... i concentrated on evasion for this mob ... warm-up ... Evasion Boost from hysteric barrage and Occultation ... Auroal Drape & Actinic burst ... and some very modest evasion gear ... af1 boots for evasion skill+ ... was 10x easier when i did that ... hunderd fists didnt hurt that much b/c half of em missed ... edit: oh yea ... spam head butt ... a couple of seconds here and there of shadows staying helps with recast Trio Tried to trio with 3 THF/DNC for trial 8. Lasted until the first hundred fists then was embarrased. Grabbed a RDM hoping that would help.... not so much. Grabbed a PLD and another RDM and handled it with 6 with some difficulty. PLD is really the way to tank this. Bio3, blind, phalanx2, regen2, barwatera, pro5, shell4, and of course lots of emnity on PLD (rdms will be cure bombing) and a lot of trick attacking. We did all 6 kills with this setup and died 3 of the 9 attempts. The fail tries were because of hate issues so make sure you have a good PLD or some TA's. Mob does use hundred fists pretty nonstop usually was 4-6x a fight. Soloed as DNC/PLD 75 with support Trusts and Adventuring Fellow. Uka, Joachim, Brygid, Karaha-Baruha. The strategy was to minimize DPS to give time for cooldowns/resources between Hundred Fists since they're apparently based on HP intervals. However I still didn't get enough time for Sentinel for every Hundred Fists, it was probably every other one, and it was very dicey without it. Might work properly if you use a low-damage dagger, avoid Box Step, and get rid of non-passive Trusts. Adventuring Fellow was Fierce Attacker and was brought in at the end to try to burn. Lost Uka halfway through and came close to dying at the end, which was when I used Trance. Tried to focus on evasion for gear, used Airy Buckler with close to no Shield skill over dual wielding due to the attrition strat. Used Accuracy food since it was what I had, though Defense is probably best. He seemed to have close to 100% accuracy at times, either tied to Hundred Fists or HP threshhold. Kept Fan Dance up, only WSed a couple times, at the end. A lot more room for optimization of mitigation cooldown rotation (e.g. Curing Waltz IV, Violent Flourish, Flash, Curing Waltz IV, Shield Bash, Sentinel, Curing Waltz IV, Violent Flourish etc). So could have been improved by trying to ensure Sentinel for each Hundred Fists, but as you can see it was still possible to clinch under the haphazard circumstances regardless.